Runaway
by Tytyk
Summary: Hearing the prophecy Harry abandons the wizarding world to save himself. Several months later, having given up on the-boy-who-lived, Dumbledore comes upon startling information which has him questioning the chosen ones true motives and his own quick disregard of the young hero. How long will their game of cat and mouse last and what good will it do the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. _literally_ :/**

 **A/N: Can NOT believe I've writiten something K rated o.O**

* * *

Albus sat back in his chair exhausted. One month Harry Potter had been missing, since a week after he'd told him the truth of the prophesy, right after the boy lost his Godfather. The only upside of the situation was that so far, they knew he hadn't been taken by Tom Riddle or his followers. The boy had planned it all for a day Mundungus Fletcher was on duty. He'd given the guard a bottle of whisky laced with sleeping drought. The goblins told his Potter had been to London to make a large withdrawal from his Gringots account within an hour of Fletchers shift starting. As far as Albus knew, the boy was out of Europe before the next Order member had come on guard duty seven hours later to find Fletcher passed out in the bushes and the boy missing.

The headmaster had, of course, known the boy had his Slytherin traits, the hat had wanted to put him there after all. But he then pulled the Gryffindor sword from that had. Albus had assumed that meant his Gryffindor traits outweighed those of his Slytherin. That he must have valued his bravery and need to protect those he loved above his cunning and self-preservation. Albus had _assumed_ that upon hearing the prophecy, Harry Potter would be ready to put his life on the line to do what was right. The old man have never been more sorrowed to have been wrong. Harry Potter was gone, he'd turned tail and run, abandoning the wizarding world to its own fate. Of course Albus didn't _want_ the boy to die for the cause but there was no other way, not to mention that the boy hadn't even known this when he took off.

Order members had been working non-stop scouring all or Europe searching for the boy. He had contacts in the America's, Africa, Asia and even the islands of Oceania, all keeping an eye out for the boy, but he seemed to have vanished off the face of the planet. He now had to pull back the search, the Order members had become exhausted and needed to focus on other war efforts. While the search would continue for the boy, it was now to be taken in shifts and would no longer be of top priority. If the boy was going to put his own life before every member of the European wizarding world, then Albus would not waste more time than necessary trying to prolong it.

* * *

Minerva refrained from shaking Albus, clearly not paying attention to the post New Years staff meeting. She understood that he had other things on his mind, what with the wizarding war and the still missing Potter boy. But appearances needed to be up kept, as headmaster, the man still had a school to run.

Minerva was pulled from her thought by a comment from Professor Babbling, the Ancient Runes Professor.

"I'm sorry, what was that Bathsheda?"

"I was just saying it's a shame I can't even claim credit, the child never took my class did he. I'd been quite looking forward to it too after teaching his parents. Of course James was always a trouble maker in class, I'm sure he only joined to pester Lily some more, but he always got the grades. And of course we all know what Lily was like, it seems he take after her more than we thought."

"I'm sorry Bathsheda, but what are you talking about?"

The Professor gave an exhasperated sign as several more around the table shook their heads, clearly Minerva wasn't the only who had noticed the Headmasters absence from the meeting.

"The Potter boy Albus. _As I was saying_ , he seems to be taking after his Mother more than I'd have thought given his prior school grades. He never even took Ancient Runes yet, I say, he has certainly impressed me."

"And he has done this how?" Albus certainly seemed interested in the meeting now that it had crossed over to what was deemed Order business. Bathsheda rolled her eyes and started from the beginning, talking to the Headmaster as she would a slow child.

"Over the Christmas break I was talking to Marie Mathurst. She works at the British ministry marking Ancient Runes exams for the OWL's and NEWT exams among other things. She was talking about some of the mid-year exams she had to mark before her Christmas leave when she asked me what Potter was like as a student. So I tell her, I never taught him, he didn't pick up the class in his third year, as you know." Bathsheda paused here, waiting for Albus to nod to ensure he was still listening.

"I tell you she seems mighty impressed by this, she'd just marked his Ancient Runes NEWT you see." Any other day dreaming Professors now gave Bathsheda their full attention as she continued her story. "She told me, she was sure she hadn't seen his OWL over the summer but was sure she must have been mistaken. For him to have done so well without even sitting an OWL in the subject has to be unheard of and to sit in three months into what would have been his sixth year? As I was saying, Lily Evans son he is."

"Did she say what grade he achieved?" Minerva asked wide eyed.

"An Outstanding! Students I teach the topic for five years rarely achieve an Outstanding NEWT and the boy gets it almost two years early without even taking the class. I tell you, it's certainly a blow to my teachers' ego."

"Are we sure Potter sat the exam himself, it wasn't someone else in disguise?" Severus asked from across the table disbelieving. "Why would the boy drop out of school and supposedly leave the country only to return to sit a NEWT exam in a class he's never even sat?"

"You know what those ministry exam rooms are like Severus. They're all charmed to detect any glamours and other disguises. And, all NEWT exams are three hours long so polyjuice is out of the question." Minerva cut Severus off before he could even make the suggestion.

"Perhaps-"

"Bathsheda-" Albus cut him off before an argument ensued. "Did she mention any other results? Is it only Ancient Runes he's been to the ministry to sit a NEWT for?"

"Marie only marks Ancient Runes Albus. Surely you could check the boys school records?"

"Yes, of course. Meeting adjourned. Minerva, Severus and Rubeus, follow me to my office."

With that Albus stood abruptly, leaving the room, the three Professors hurrying after him.

Minerva entered the Headmasters office to find him with one of his many on his desk in front of him and a frown on his brow. Minerva conjured three chairs, one larger for Hagrid and sat, awaiting for the Headmaster to acknowledge their presence. After several minutes, during which the Headmaster had consulted a second tomb and Severus paced behind the offered chair, Albus finally sat back and looked to the three Professors with a small smile on his face.

"Four NEWTs. He's sat one every month since the school year started. Defence Against the Dark Arts in September, Transfiguration in October, Charms in November and Ancient Runes in December. It would appear the boy has no abandoned the wizarding world as I had feared. Severus stopped his pacing and Hagrid chuckled next to Minerva.

"What were his grades Albus?"

Albus turned the first tomb to Minerva before sitting back and joining Hagrid in chuckling.

"I do believe, the boy has set the new mark record for the Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT. He even managed to outdo his Father in Transfiguration and Mother in Charms. Both of which had the top in their year."

Minerva's eyes widened seeing the four Outstanding NEWT grades on the boys record and was certain she heard a gasp hidden in Severus cough as he read over her shoulder.

"I gotta say I'm mighty proud-" Hagrid's voice boomed. "-I'd worried about the lad, I'd thought he wouldn't be getting the grades like his parents got, what with him holding back in his classes."

"What do you mean holding back in classes? Of course he could have put more effort into his homework but you're surely not suggesting he _intentionally_ made subpar effort in classes." Minerva inquired. Hagrid appeared to become uncomfortable at this, obviously having thought what he was saying was common knowledge among the Professors.

"Go on Hagrid." Albus pressed.

"Well, as you know, the lad and I spent a good few hours getting his supplies before his first year. We got to chatting as you do. I asked him how he liked muggle school, what subjects he liked. Except he's say things like 'I used to like Maths' and 'PE was fun for a bit' So I ask him, why just used to, why don't he like them anymore? Them Dursleys would punished him. Any time he got a better grade than that buffoon of a cousin of his he'd be locked in his cupboard without food for a week. So of course the lad learned to dumb it down, flunked his tests where ever he could. Of course them ruddy Dursleys still found other reasons to punish him. You all saw how small the boy was when he started here, how gaunt he is after every summer."

"The cupboard stories, they're true? Those muggles really kept him in a cupboard?" Minerva asked close to tears. She had of course heard the stories like everyone else in the school. But like all the Professors, she'd assumed they were nothing but vicious rumours spread by the boys Slytherin class mates.

"Aye. Course they moved him to a room when the letters started arriving, probably thought we were watching them then. And then he still couldn't get good grades here either could he? Ten years his brute of a cousin made sure he never had a friend, he's not going to lose the first ones he makes for something like grades, so long as he's passing, it'll do."

Once he had started Hagrid didn't seem capable of stopping. Five year of frustration at the boys situation.

"Hermione she truly is a lovely lass, but can you imagine her being so embracing of young Harry if he were outdoing her in every class. The amount of times I've seen it in his eyes during my classes. He's got the answer, he knows it, but he never raised his hand, even time Hermione didn't. I'd see him look to her, getting frustrated when she didn't know the answer to say to the class when he did. Then of course there was Ron. Great lad of course but mighty jealous. Harrys fame on its own put enough strain on their friendship. Then you, Minerva, went and put him on the quidditch team as a first year, something virtually unheard of, new Nimbus and everything. If it hadn't been for the way it happened, him defending Longbottom the way he was, I don't think the boy's friendship would have made it through. No, there was never any way he was going to put in his full effort to classes, couldn't do too much better than Ron and for the love of Merlin he could _not_ do better than Hermione."

"So he sabotaged his own grades to keep his friends happy. Answering questions wrong when called upon despite knowing the right answer." It wasn't a question as Severus finally took his seat. "I used to think there was something off about his potions work. He'd write down a wrong answer to something he'd already showed an understanding through his brewing. Or he'd botch up a potion doing things which, he'd clearly stated in prior essays, shouldn't be done. I'd thought he was just being thoughtless, but his mistakes were always safe enough. Now that I think on it, it's like he planned ahead the safest way to fail the class without causing injury to himself or others. The few potions he brewed to perfection were highly volatile. He probably hadn't felt comfortable safely sabotaging them. When did you become so insightful?" Hagrid blushed at the end comment looking down at his hands.

"Like I said, I saw him doing it in my class in third year. So I asked him about it and he told me. Course he begged me to keep it to myself, didn't want to lose his friends you see. But it was so obvious in my class, you only have to look. I'd thought the other Professors must have seen it too."

Minerva shook her head, she should have seen it, the son of two highly intelligence people obviously could have been doing much better in her class. The boy could produce a corporal patronus at thirteen for Merlin's sake. Of course Transfiguration was an entirely different subject but for the boy to be losing marks for things such as wand movement and loss of concentration? With such skill, those surely came naturally. As Hagrid had said, it was completely obvious, you only had to look. Minerva couldn't help but feel that she had failed her student both as his teacher and head of house, she'd just put it down to laziness. Who would have thought he was actually putting in an effort _to fail_.

She looked to her side and saw Severus clearly lost in similar thoughts. All humour was now gone from the Headmasters face as he contemplated Hagrids words, whether his concern was with Harry's self-sabotage or the apparent legitimacy of the cupboard stories, she didn't know. Minerva couldn't stand the tension but knew there was still more to discuss.

"He'll be sitting another NEWT this month won't he? If he's sat one every month since the school year began he must be planning on sitting another before January is out."

"Of course. There is a chance we could make contact with the boy on his way in or out of the exam. I'll call an emergency meeting with the Order and have guards stationed near the ministry exam rooms by the end of the day."

The Order was assembled in the kitchen of Grimmauld place within the hour. The Order members seemed to be just as shocked by the boy's academic success as Minerva herself had been. All but Remus Lupin. Of course Minerva shouldn't have been surprised that Remus was the only other teacher to have picked up on Harry Potter's deceit. He'd spent seven years in a dorm room with James Potter and Sirius Black after all, detecting deceit had likely been essential to living through the night in that room. And of course he was the professor who helped the boy with learning the patronus charm.

When Minerva had questioned Remus after the meeting he'd told her he'd realised what Harry was doing by the end of the first week teaching his class. Apparently he would get the same look on his face which Lily used to get when she knew an answer but the teacher didn't pick her to answer. Or when someone got what he must have considered an 'easy' answer wrong, he'd give them the look of disapproval Lily would often give the Marauders. McGonagall immediately recognised the look Remus had described, having seen it on both the Mother's and Son's faces during her teaching career.

The whole thing really started, however, when Remus had been running late for a patronus lesson one day. He'd entered the classroom to see Harry practicing OWL level transfiguration before he realised he was being watched. Remus had persuaded Harry into showing him the true extent of his skills, helped along with a threat of telling Minerva that perhaps he needed moving up a year or two in Transfiguration classes.

Minerva couldn't believe what the man was telling her, Potter likely could have sat his OWL exams in third year and passed with straight O's. Apparently when he'd gone shopping for school supplies with Hagrid before first year he'd brought the seven years' worth of books and had would spend his entire summer holidays and any free moment at school to study them. He hadn't been studying _to_ get ahead, but because of his complete fascination at the topics he just couldn't put the books down. In third year Remus had suggested to the boy that he pick up a couple of extra classes only to find the boy was already studying Arithmacy and Ancient Runes independently from more books he'd picked up. The ever dedicated teacher, Remus had of course helped him in any way possible, finding more advanced books where he could, even setting the boy his own homework which he'd marked for him with feedback. Most weekends for the next two years, Remus and Sirius both had come to the school to see Harry, and in abandoned classrooms they'd work on his spell work and duelling.

Of course the pair had often tried to convince Harry to tell his friends, to get the grades he so easily could in class, to get the recognition he deserved for his hard work. But childhood insecurities had always come back around. He was too scared to lose his friends out of their jealousy. He was afraid to be 'the freak' at school any more than he already was if he got put ahead a couple of years as he should have been. He got more than enough unwanted attention as the boy who lived and really didn't anymore. He was also afraid of people accusing him of being a cheat to suddenly come out with such good grades. He couldn't stand the thought of all his hard work being dismissed in such a way. And hadn't that been Severus' immediate accusation when Bathsheda had told them about his Ancient Runes NEWT, and as ashamed as she was by it, she had thought the same.

Hearing all of this Minerva frankly wasn't surprised that he was already sitting his NEWTs now. He obviously had the skills with the O's he was achieving. Coupled with the fact that he'd likely been under the impression that people wouldn't be finding out about them, namely Granger and the youngest male Weasley. Given James Potters achievement with his own transfiguration skills, Minerva had, had to ask Remus if the younger Potter had done the same. Remus had laughed at the question, telling her with a wink that sometimes it's best to just not know, but with Sirius partaking in his advanced education, what did she think the answer was? Minerva thought Sirius would likely have been determined to have the boy completing an animagus transformation before his fifth year. Enjoying the challenge of helping the boy to beat the marauders own achievement. An achievement which she had knowingly turned a blind eye to. If she had 'accidently' left out the appropriate text book references, that had been for safety purposes, of course, it had _nothing_ to do with her teacher pride.

* * *

When Albus returned to his office later that evening he felt lighter than he had in months. Harry Potter had not abandoned the wizarding world. He'd be willing to bet every lemon drop on the planet that the only reason Harry had disappeared was so that he could properly prepare himself to face the prophecy. Being in the school system, having to worry about his every mood in a political light, had obviously been holding him back. He had overheard the conversation between Minerva and the werewolf back at headquarters. He still couldn't help, however, the need to have the boy back in sight. So long as he was out there on his own there was always a chance that he would be caught by Tom and his Death Eaters. That was not a risk he was willing to take. He need the boy at Hogwarts and under his control.

Bringing back down the tomb of student grades for the 1990's and flipping back to Harry Potter's page he couldn't help but laugh at the boy's cunning. For he was certain it was cunning and not simple luck as he had always previously associated with the newly found intelligent boy. Right there between his O grades in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, the book had automatically updated to have an unmarked Potions grade NEWT. Likely at the same time as the Order had been meeting to discuss how best to catch the boy on his way to his next exam, the boy had been sitting it this very morning.

While this newly revealed Intelligence and Cunning was no doubt going to cause many issues to Albus' efforts to get the boy back under his control, he could only hope that it would present the same issues to Tom. Despite Harry Potter being sorted into Gryffindor, Albus now knew for sure, he was a Slytherin, through and through. More sure even, than when Albus thought he had doomed all others to save his own life. While many of the more famous Slytherins were known to care of nothing but self-preservation, Albus knew from experience that the true Slytherins didn't run and hide, they just found truly cunning and misleading ways of solving their problems. Tom Riddle wasn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

 **A/N: I plan on continuing this fic until the end of the war which ever way I have it turn out. It won't be dreadfully long, probably just a few more similarly long chapters, five MAX.**

 **You may be able to get _some_ spoilers if you're that way inclined from my cover image, a picture of some of my original notes for this story, so long as you can decipher my scribble of course ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own** _ **nothing…**_ **though my worthless DVD collection is pretty cool**

 **A/N: I should have mentioned I'm from NZ in the common wealth so my spelling will be British English not American, sorry. Although I have no idea how to use ' with 's' :D**

* * *

Despite his efforts to track down the-boy-who-lived, he continued to elude him. After his spies had informed him that the boy had been to the British Ministry to sit NEWT exams he'd had some unknown followers on constant alert near the ministry exam rooms. Of course the boy hadn't shown, not that he was expected to, Voldemort was sure even Dumbledore hadn't really expected the brat to show up at the British Ministry again after his NEWT result had become public knowledge via the Daily Profit thanks to an anonymous tip. Instead of coming to the British Ministry, the boy had toyed with the pair of them. A month after his Potions exam at the British Ministry the boy had reported to the French ministry to sit a Herbology exam. So of course while Voldemort _and_ Dumbledore had their forces stretched thin watching the French and British Ministries, the-pain-in his-side had been to the Irish Ministry and sat the Arithmacy _and_ Care of Magical Creatures NEWT exams in the same day. Many of his Death Eaters had been tortured extensively the day he got that news, seven killed.

Despite having been in his mind many times, even Voldemort had greatly underestimated the boys' intelligence. Eight Outstanding NEWTs from a boy with only one Outstanding OWL and over a year early. Not to mention the only knowledge of his whereabouts for the past year was his attendance to NEWT exams, which of course they only heard about after the event. The one positive Voldemort could find in the fact that the boy's whereabouts were still unknown, was that his spy in Dumbledore's midst tells him that he was just as clueless. Of course Voldemort wasn't stupid. He knew that if anyone was going to find the boy, or if the boy was to need anyone to turn to, it would be Dumbledore. _That_ was the only reason Albus Dumbledore was still alive. He had several Hogwarts students as marked followers by now. He could have had the old fool kind at any moment, he only need give the word.

Potter was training, that much he was sure of. Why else run off from the wizarding world yet return to sit his NEWT exams. His results of course, spoke for their self. However, marks on paper didn't mean a thing to Voldemort. Just because he could remember some facts and preform a few spells under safe, controlled, exam conditions, did _not_ make him a threat. If anything Potters results gave Voldemort confidence in facing the boy. He was still a teenager after all and if his memory served his correct, which it of course did, teenagers think they're bullet proof. Match that with perfect exam results and the boy must be walking on air, taking him out would be like swatting a fly. Swatting a pesky, consistent fly which he'd have to find first.

* * *

Guard duty had begun on the ministry exam rooms nearly eight months ago. As an employee of the ministry, Kingsley was automatically put on rotation, along with all other Ministry employeed Order members. In made sense of course, as ministry employees they were less likely to be questioned on their presence near the rooms, they could guard them without anyone else knowing. But it was tedious work. Eight hour shifts standing in a hallway looking at a bare wall, for eight months. Not that he'd thought _everyday_ would be action packed when joining the order, but this was getting ridiculous. Eight months without a sighting of the Potter boy, man, Kingsley reminded himself, he was seventeen today, that made him a man now by wizard law. Of course there was a chance that the boy, man, would be in today to sit his apparition license, but coming in the day of would be too obvious.

Kingsley looked down at his watch. Fifteen more minutes and Auror Tonks would be here to relieve him. After eight hours on Auror duty and a further eight hours on wall staring duty, he was ready to go home, he was dead on his feet. So dead, he almost missed the black haired boy, head down, walking past with a ministry official towards an exam room. Now on alert in _did not_ miss the gasp from apparent thin air slightly down the hall. Sending several stunners in the direction Kingsley was satisfied to hear a body fall to the floor. Approaching the apparently bodiless foot, Kingsley crouched down to pull off an invisibility cloak to find an unknown man. Pulling back the left sleeve Kingsley found the mark he'd been expecting and bound the man.

He knew he had to move quick, due to the fast nature of the apparition exam, you only needed pop across the room, if you did it the first time you could be in and out in five minutes. First sending off his lynx patronus to Dumbledore, he run back down the hall in hopes of finding Tonks on her way in to begin her shift. Kingsley spied the Auror with her husband near the entrance to the hallway. Interrupting the newlyweds as they lent in to embraced, Kingsley explained the situation before attempting to lead them down the hall. Before he could go more than a couple of feet Lupin grabbed his arm to stop him. Kingsley thought he saw a wolf run behind him down the hallway.

"Shouldn't we wait for Dumbledore?" Tonks appeared to be just as confused by her husband's hesitation as Kingsley was.

"Remus what are you talking about? Don't you want to see Harry and get him back. He's going to get himself killed staying out on his own." Kingsley chuckled as Lupin raised his hands up in defence to the wife he towered above.

"Alright, no waiting for Dumbledore, but I'm just saying, the past year, the kids proved he's more powerful than anyone ever gave him credit for."

With that the three started down the hallway, only to stop short as Potter walked out of the room with the ministry worker, large grin on his face and official document in hand. Obviously he'd passed his exam. Potter stopped catching sight of the three and the ministry worker stopped with him. Returning to the examination room under Potters instruction, the ministry worker looked back at the three of them unsure before closing the door. The three edged closer to the boy as he spoke.

"Kingsley, Tonks, Moony." He finished the last name with a smile at the wolf. "Or perhaps, Tonks, I should start calling you Mooness? Congratulations by the way, I'm glad to see you finally got my moron of an Uncle to see sense. You deserve to finally be happy Remy."

"Thanks prongslet. You know you do too. Come with us, we can protect you, make sure you live to have your own wife."

"Thanks for the offer Moony, but I think I've proved that I can protect myself just fine on my own."

"Yeah kid, what about the Death Eater who was on guard down this hall when you walked through. If it wasn't for me tying him up this place would be full of Death Eaters to collect you, maybe even the man himself."

Potter raised a brow and smirked, pointing where the Death Eater was bound.

"You mean the one who left?"

The trio turned to where the Death Eater had been bound to see empty ropes. Taking the opportunity in their distraction they were blasted across the hall into a wall. At first Kingsley thought the Death Eater had returned with friends, but then Potter was running past them giving his apologies and with that, he was gone. Moments later Dumbledore arrived, he only had to glance at the three still picking themselves up off the floor to know Potter was gone.

"Did he leave of his own accord?"

Kingsley nodded as Lucius Malfoy and three other men, including the one from earlier, ran around the corner into the hallway. Seeing the situation they all paled and a smirk spread across Lupin's face which told Kingsley _exactly_ how the otherwise shy man had been a Marauder.

"Sorry Lucy, a little too late. Now who gets the pleasure of informing old Moldy of your failures? Isn't _that_ going to be fun!"

Lupin laughed as the men paled further and Malfoy scowled at him before the four fled the hallway.

* * *

Luna knew people thought she was strange, but she really didn't care. Her Mum had always told her when she was a little girl, if someone doesn't like you as you are, they're not worth your time. With Mums passing, she'd held onto this moto like a life line. She'd embraced her own brand of strange and not given a damn what anyone else thought. Of course this made it difficult to make friends. Which is why the friends she did make, the people who liked her despite her many quirks, she worked hard to keep, even if they didn't realise it. So when she received from her friend Harry Potter asking for her help, she gave it.

"Neville? Can I speak to you? In private."

Luna walked from the great hall, grabbing a piece of toast from the Gryffindor table as she went, confident Neville would follow. Sitting on a desk in an empty classroom, Luna nibbled on her toast as Neville came in with his own toast. Before he could say a word Luna handed the letter to him to read.

"He wants us to apply our magical signature to the parchment? How?"

"Try a simple charm. I turned the parchment green, it's the same colour as Harry's eyes when he's giving a happy smile, wouldn't you say?"

Neville looked at Luna with an unsure frown before growing a small daisy off the edge of the parchment. As the daisy grew so did the parchment, a longer message following. Neville sat on the desk next to Luna, allowing her to read over his shoulder. After a few minutes of reading Luna jumped up and head towards the door.

"Come on Neville, to the room of requirement, no time to waste."

An hour later the two were outside Dumbledore's office guessing passwords.

"Sherbert Lemon?"

"Nargles?"

"Lemon Drops?"

"Blibbering Humdinger?"

"As fascinated as I am as to just what a Blibbering Humdinger might be, Miss Lovegood, I dear say, your friend Mr Longbottom had the right idea in using sweets to guess my password."

"Oh I wasn't trying to guess your password professor, I had only hoped that had one of the creatures been attracted by the magic surrounding your office, that they'd reveal themselves if they heard me calling their true name, rightly identifying myself as a friend."

"Well then Mr Longbottom, may I ask why _you_ have spent the past five minutes trying to guess the password to my office?"

"Um- I- We-"

"We wish to borrow the sword of Gryffindor professor."

Dumbledore returned his gaze to Luna. She could still see the smile on her lips but knew his eyes had now gone serious.

"And what do you have need of such a thing for?"

"We need it for our adventure sir."

"Luna-"

"It's alright Neville, you are a Gryffindor yourself. Therefore, you have just as much right as Professor Dumbledore to have access to the sword."

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office. Blood Pop."

The Gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal the hidden stair case and by Dumbledore's insistence, the two students started up the stairs ahead of him. Entering the office, Luna was immediately drawn to the many instruments lining the shelves of the office while Neville and Dumbledore each sat either side of the desk.

"Now what need do you have for the sword of Gryffindor?"

"I already told you Professor, we need it for an adventure."

"And what, exactly, would that adventure consist of?"

"Destroying horcruxs."

Dumbledore paled and his face lost all sense of false calm he'd attempted to portray since Luna had first made her request for the sword of Gryffindor. He immediately jumped to his feet pointing his wand at the two. Neville panicked as a pair of spells shot his way but Luna remained calm as ever when the same was repeated in her direction. When the pair each glowed gold and then white Dumbledore seemed to relax some but still remained on alert.

"You are in fact who you appear to be and there is no trace of imperious. Yet these are times of war, please take no offence in my mistrust."

"Oh we aren't offended Professor. You shouldn't trust us. We may have fought for an army named _after_ you, but our loyalty will always remain with Harry Potter. The wards to Myrtles horcrux would have killed us if we weren't, or at least in terrible pain." Neville jumped out of his seat and turned to face Luna incredulous.

"What? The letter never said anything about the ward killing us!"

"Oh do calm down Neville. Your loyalty to Harry was never in question so I saw no reason to warn you. Besides, I'd guess that when Harry put the ward in place he hadn't meant it as a test of our loyalty to him. But simply, that if something were to happen to the two of us before we could retrieve the horcrux, he could still have someone else come in and retrieve it for him, now that he'll be having the chamber blocked off and in turn his access to the school."

"The pair of you, you have a horcrux?"

"Two actually Professor."

"Very well, hand them over, I will dispose of them."

"I'm afraid we can't do that Sir."

Neville's quick burst of Gryffindor courage quickly faded as Dumbledore turned a deadly gaze upon him.

"Horcrux's are not something for children to play about with. This is all very serious business. Mr Potter never should have told either of you about their existence, I'm not even sure how _he_ knows about them."

"With all due respect Professor-" Luna continued, seemingly unfazed by Dumbledore's glare. "The fact that this is all 'very serious business' is the very reason you cannot be allowed to handle the first before it is destroyed. According to Harry, you've already been tempted by the power of one horcrux, for which you will lose your hand." All eyes in the room moved to Dumbledore's blackened hand lying uselessly at his side. "It's a miracle you've lived this far. Harry says you're too important to the war effort, the side of light cannot afford for you to lose your head to."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair contemplative, studying the students before him.

"You may of course, destroy the second horcrux we have with us. Harry says you'll have no issue with temptation in that regard. But only after we have destroyed the first."

"Very well."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and took the sword of Gryffindor, holding it out to Luna who shook her head.

"I am not a Gryffindor sir, this honour goes to Neville."

Taking the sword from Dumbledore awkwardly, Neville looked to the other two in the room nervously.

"Are we sure it'll work?"

"Blades impregnated with basilisk venom my boy. Venom which has been used to destroy the first two, it will destroy the next two just as well. Now, you have the horcrux."

"Before we bring it out Professor, I'd like you to lay down your wand and allow me to bind you to the chair."

"I hardly think that's a necessary measure Miss Lovegood."

"I hardly think you can pass judgement on such a measure without knowing what the horcrux is. It is, as you say, for the greater good."

With a resigned sigh Dumbledore handed his wand to Neville, who pocketed it, before returning to his seat. Luna cast several binding spells on the Professor, fully aware of his power and the possibility of him finding the energy to use wandless magic to free himself should he become determined. She knew it wouldn't hold him forever but it should give them enough time. Luna was tempted to cast a few more the way the Professor jumped the moment she pulled the diadem from her bag and placed it on the desk.

"It can't be, Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Please wait, you can't destroy it, the knowledge it must hold! How are you even certain it's truly a horcrux!"

"Now Neville!"

Neville swung the sword down upon the diadem, cutting clean through the metal. An earth shattering screech was released as a black smoke emerged is the shape of a face. It quickly dissipated as the members of the room stared at the broken diadem on the desk, all three shaking.

"Why must Tom always destroy such beautiful things?"

"Because that's what monsters do sir." With a sad smile Neville returned Dumbledore's wand to the Headmaster once Luna had released him from his bonds.

"Good call on the binding Miss Lovegood."

"That wasn't my call Professor, it was Harry's"

"And when exactly have you been talking to Mr Potter, may I ask?"

"We haven't. He just sent me a letter this morning."

"He put such sensitive details in a letter? I thought the boy had become more intelligent than that."

"He was always intelligent Professor, he just chose to hide it. I think it's because he didn't have a Mother around to tell him that true friends will accept him just the way he is, and that anyone who doesn't isn't worth his time. Besides, he hid the content of the letter _very_ well, who'd monitor Loony Lovegoods mail for a start?"

"Luna don't call yourself that."

"Why not Neville? I know it's what people think of me, I've even heard Ron call me it when he didn't know I was near. But I love it because it's the reason that I know you, Harry and Ginny are all my true friends. Not one of you ever cared to be seen with me despite me being Loony Lovegood."

"What true friends you have." Dumbledore chuckled. "If I may see the letter?"

"Of course you may sir. But perhaps we should destroy the other horcrux first, it makes _me_ feel funny, and that's saying something."

Luna pulled out the locket of Slytherin and laid it on the desk between the three.

"Of course. Mr. Potter was correct again, of course, there is not temptation in this piece. It does in fact, make me feel _funny_." Dumbledore looked at the piece in disgust, holding his hand out for the sword and taking it from Neville. Luna pulled a small green snake out of her bag confusing Dumbledore.

"Are you ready sir?"

At Dumbledore's nod Neville pulled a small white mouse from his own bag. The snake looked from the mouse to Luna and back again before looking to the locket and hissing. The locket flipped open and black smoke billowed out taking the form of a young, blonde, teenage girl. Dumbledore froze at the sight of her. As she begun to speak, accusing him, blaming him, his hands shook and dropped the sword. The snake up Luna sleeve and the mouse in Neville's hand struggled to escape. The air became suffocating as the back smoke filled the room.

With a flash Dumbledore's phoenix flashed into the room, landing on his shoulder. A trilling, comforting sound filled the room over the roaring distorted girl's voice. Dumbledore came back to himself, taking the sword from the floor, Dumbledore swung at the locket, cutting clean through and wedging into the desk. Panting, Dumbledore fell back into his seat, petting the phoenix which had moved to his lap.

Luna fetched the snake from her sleeve and placed it on the desk, far from the locket and sword. Petting the snake, Luna held out her hand to Neville for the mouse, feeding it to the snake.

"Good girl Jessie, you did so well!"

The snake looked to the door and back to Luna in askance. Dumbledore looked on questioning as he caught his breath.

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie but you know you can't see him now. I _know_ he already told you you'd have to stay with us for a bit ok, but I promise you'll see Harry again eventually. I'm sure he's missing you too darling."

"Luna, you know she can't understand you right, she only understands Harry because he speaks parseltongue."

"She doesn't have to understand the words to know what I'm saying. It's comforting for her. Isn't the right sweetie?"

Dumbledore chuckled as the snake wound up its way up Luna's arm, seeming to seek comfort.

"May I _now_ see the letter?"

"Of course sir"

Neville took the green and by now, daisy covered parchment from a bag as Luna sat down, still petting Jessie. Dumbledore took the letter and sat back to read. The two students watched as he applied his own magic after having read through the already revealed section of the letter. Reading the now purple spotted parchment, Dumbledore began to pale. By the time he'd finished reading Dumbledore looked far more shaken than he had by the illusion of his younger sister from the locket. Neville, Luna and Jessie left the room without a word, leaving the Headmaster to his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione bent further over her Arithmacy book as she tried to work out the problem she'd been stuck on for the past _two days_. Of course she was top of the class so there wasn't much chance of getting help from her classmates. At least she'd always thought she was top of her class. According to the daily prophet she'd _always_ been a distant second, she just hadn't known it. She still found it hard to believe Harry could have been so far ahead in all of their classes, even the ones that he didn't take. She just didn't understand it. All through third year, when she was running around with a time turner just to keep up with her third year classes, he was already studying at a fifth year level all in normal time. All the times over the years when Harry would take off on his own, claiming to either wanting to go flying or for a walk alone, he'd been studying. She logically understood why he'd done it, his insecurities, she had plenty of her own to relate to. Yet she still couldn't help the feeling of betrayal.

What hurt most though, was that he was right, he likely would have lost her had he outshone her in every class, she'd been peeved enough that he constantly beat her in DADA. Back in fourth grade, her best friend Lisa, beat her in a spelling test. Hermione had been so upset that Lisa had known how to spell the words. She's accused Lisa of purposely distracting her with going to the park just so she could get the best mark, told her she'd cheated, Lisa never spoke to her again. She knew now how stupid she'd been, she laughed about it now, had laughed about it with Harry when she'd told him the story back in first year. It was no wonder he was so afraid of losing her to grades.

The letter Luna had given her and Ron yesterday evening had explained it all. The letter alone was proof of how much more advanced Harry was, the magic on it was incredible. A similar magic to the Marauders map yet more specific to require the readers' magical signature. There wasn't a chance the letter would be read by the wrong person before the intended reader had it.

Ron had of course, reacted badly. Harry had even said in the letter that he'd expected it. Their first reaction had been of hurt, Harry had chosen to write to Luna and Neville for help instead of them. Of course they'd been aware of the 24/7 Order guard on them, there was an Order member sitting the next table over reading a book right now. Hermione and Ron had even agreed to it. Never had they questioned it, the past year they'd allowed Dumbledore to have them followed. He'd insisted that as Harry's best friend's they'd be targets, that Voldemort would likely have them watched in case Harry tried making contact. They hadn't thought about the fact that Harry was also hiding from Dumbledore, not just Voldemort. They hadn't even considered that Dumbledore watching them was the very reason Harry hadn't made contact in a year and a half.

It all made sense now that she thought about it, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Despite all her jealousy she was also proud of Harry. Despite everything he'd been through in his life, despite the fact that Dumbledore had looked out for him so he could die at the right time, he was still fighting. He hadn't given up, hadn't crawl up into a ball in a corner. He was still that brave, just boy she'd met first year. The boy who they faced three headed dogs and trolls with. The one who had chosen friendship with the poor Wealsey over the power of the Malfoy name. Now he was just _really_ smart.

Hermione had already forgiven Harry in her heart and knew it was only a matter of time before Ron did the same.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like there's just one last chapter left now :D I know it seems fast past it'll be enough to tell the story I'm trying tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately have nothing to my name, joys of working with other peoples characters and being too lazy to create my own.**

 **A/N: Of the Common wealth so mostly British English spelling not American sorry**

* * *

His time was coming to an end. He knew this and accepted it, embraced it even, after all, death is but the next great adventure. Even with Severus' potions, the curse on his hand would certainly have him dead before the school year was out, he hadn't been expected to see the New Year through. However, without the threat of a cursed hand, spread by now to the elbow, Tom had apparently decided he was to live no more. He hadn't had any luck in locating Harry in over a year and a half and to Tom that now made him worthless.

Severus had reported just prior to Christmas that Tom had given his orders to the young Malfoy boy, if Albus lived to the end of the school year, his parents wouldn't. Severus had been forced to give an unbreakable to the boy's Mother to help him and Albus couldn't help but agree. The Malfoy boy could not be allowed to become a killer, any innocence which could be preserved through this war must be, the fact that the Potter boy must die was tragic enough as it was. The Malfoy boy's heart was clearly not in it, his few feeble attempts in the month since the Christmas break spoke of his reluctance. The poisoned mead and cursed necklace never had a chance of making it to him. The only attempt of concern had been through the Death Eaters trying to access the school through the Chamber of Secrets.

Having learnt Harry Potter, and consequently, Tom Riddle, could access the school via the Chamber Albus had 24/7 Order guard placed in the girls bathroom where Myrtle Warren's ghost resides. Just last week, late at night while the Weasley twins were on guard duty, there had been an apparent attempted break in through the Chamber. Attempted and apparent because it had not been of success and unfortunately they were unable to access the Chamber to see just what had happened that day. Potters snake, unfortunately, refused to open the Chamber for them as it had the locket, no matter how many mice Albus had tried bribing it with. Albus had observed the memories of the twins.

While conversing with Myrtle during a game of exploding snap they'd heard footsteps and voices coming from the sinks the entrance was hidden behind. Oblivious to the fact they could be hear on the other side, the voices echoed loudly up the pipe as they discussed the order guard they'd have to 'off' when entering the bathroom. Plans to meet the Malfoy boy just outside the bathroom and an assassination attempt on his own life had been made for the night. There was also mention of a snake, suggesting Tom had gifted them a snake to use in the same way Potter had for Lovegood and Longbottom. Of course Tom wouldn't waste his time coming through the Chamber himself just to open some doors for a Junior Death Eaters task. As the Weasley twins prepared for battle, sending off their patronus' for back up, they learnt that while Potter may have expected Albus to put Order guard in the bathroom following his own break in into the school, he hadn't left anything up to chance. Before the Death Eaters could hope to open the Chamber from the inside, their tortured screams had filled the bathroom before whimpers then nothing. Seemingly triggering traps Potter had left for any would be invaders of the Chamber. The Weasley twins were frozen in silence, watching the entrance intently, straining their ears for a sound, any sound, when Albus along with all other members of the Order present at the school had rushed into the bathroom.

Both elder Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange had been tortured profusely for the failed attempt. The Malfoys for their sons failure and Lestrange for her own. She had been coming up the rear in the party and had watched as her fellow Death Eaters skin had melted off their bodies as what was apparently a muggle acid had doused their skin when they hit the trigger. She had been hit also, as her comrades had flopped about trying to get the stuff off their skin, her damage however, had been minimal. Seeing that the snake was dead, she reported to her Lord that she'd killed the now worthless Death Eaters before fleeing, just making it out in time before the earlier doors had shut themselves.

The Potter boy was obviously putting his studies to _creative_ uses. Though Albus was still unsure just how he knew about the horcruxs. In his letter to the Lovegood girl, the section whuich revealed itself only to Albus spoke of details he'd though no one else knew. While he was aware that there were seven horcruxs he was still unaware as to the identity of an item from Hufflepuff. He was aware, having guessed from his own experience of seeing through the its eyes during his fifth year, that Nagini was another one. Most worrying, was how the boy knew he was one himself. His letter had spoken of 'working on the one created in Godric Hollow', Albus had known for some time now that the only way to remove the horcrux from the boy was through his own death at Tom's hand, it was only a matter of time before the boy was forced to accept this. What Albus didn't know was how the boy knew anything of horcrux's in the first place. The existence of horcruxs were not common knowledge, this was something he hadn't even informed the Order of.

There were, unfortunately, things that only the Order knew of that the boy seemed to know also. This led Albus to suspect the boy of having a spy within the Order. Any move they made, the boy was already two steps ahead, with the exams for example. It couldn't be coincidence that he'd sat his final exam at the British Ministry the very same time as the Order was meeting to discuss placing guards there to find him. Then of course he'd known to not return to the French Ministry after sitting his one exam there and had even sat his last two exams in the same day at the Irish Ministry so as not to be tracked there again. It couldn't be Granger or the youngest Weasley boy, they'd been under constant surveillance ever since the Potter boy had gone missing and had made no fruitful attempts to contact the boy. There was, of course Lovegood and Longbottom, but they weren't members of the order and there had been no further contact since the letter prior to the Christmas break. He was forced to question the loyalty of the Weasley twins with Potter being the financial backer to their prank store in Diagon Alley. While the elder Weasleys had always been loyal to him, money was known to buy spies.

His main suspect, was Remus Lupin. While the man continued to follow Albus' every order in attempting to gain the werewolves support in the war, he had attempted to contact Potter via patronus at the ministry over the Summer. Although no magic could enter the ministry examination rooms, a patronus with Lupin's distinct werewolf magical signature had attempted to gain access while Lupin delayed Aurors Kingsley and Tonks from apprehending the boy. Revising Kingsleys memory had shown Tonks to be just as confused by her husband's hesitation as Kingsley had been. Albus had chosen to believe Lupin when he had claimed that the patronus was intended to warn the boy that Death Eaters were coming. It was after reviewing Potters letter to Lovegood that he had started having the man followed. While Potter had well proved his intelligence with his NEWTs, the magic in the letter was a very distinct replica of that of the Marauders infamous map. So far Lupins tails only reported him to be at either Order meetings, working with the werewolves, or at home with his pregnant wife. No sign of Potter. Albus would not give up hope, they had to be communicating somehow, Lupin had, after all, been the one training Potter in advanced magic since his third year, why would he stop now?

He _needed_ to make contact with Potter. He no longer wished to bring him under his control, he wouldn't live long enough to reap any benefits from it and doing so would only help Tom in finding the boy. There were things he needed to tell the boy, things he needed to be aware of before Albus reached his expiration date. He had considered passing the message through Lupin but he was yet to confirm if the werewolf was truly Potter's spy. He couldn't have this information out there for just anyone to hear and he'd prefer to tell Potter first hand, he had to ensure the boy understood the importance of his words.

* * *

Severus pushed himself further into the dark kitchen corner as more Order members filled the room. The noise in the room was deafening with half the table full of red hair, he remained wary of pranks as the twins whispered among themselves. Lupin entered with his _very_ pregnant wife and attempted to help her struggle down onto the bench seat around the table before two of the Order members offered their chairs to the pair on the outskirts of the room. The room silenced as the Headmaster entered the room and took his seat at the head of the table. The meeting proceeded as it usually did, reports on Order business was given, all the while Severus watched Lupin throughout the speculations on Potters whereabouts and possible plans. Severus was one of the few Order members Dumbledore had confided his suspicions and had following the werewolf. When it came Severus' turn to report on the Dark Lord he couldn't help the glance he sent Lupin before turning to the Headmaster and hesitating. Lupin surprised several members of the Order by standing, as Severus and Dumbledore exchanged glances, and asked the Headmaster if he should just leave the room for the Severus's report.

"I am aware Headmaster, that you have had me tailed. I am a werewolf after all, I can smell them. Severus, Kingsley, Moody, and I'm sure I'd have been able to smell Mudungus even without being a werewolf."

Of course the Headmaster attempted to play ignorant at first, but Lupin wasn't buying it.

"I do not blame you Headmaster, I am loyal to Harry, something you are obviously aware of, and I have been feeding him information from Order meetings for coming up two years now." Gasps and cries of outrage followed this comment yet Lupin stood calmly waiting for silence so he might continue. "I knew you would suspect me after I attempted to warn him of the Order approach at the ministry the Summer gone. What I don't understand is why you didn't start having me followed until my November?"

"The letter he sent through Miss Lovegood, my dear boy. The magic about it was very reminiscent of the map you and your friends made back when you were Hogwarts students. You taught the boy well."

Lupin chuckled at this, ignoring of the loathsome looks directed at him from all around the room. Surprisingly, even his wife appeared to have been ignorant of his position as a double agent.

"Funnily enough, I didn't even teach him that. He deconstructed the map and figured it all out on his own, he even managed to replicate the map. A truly intelligent boy, Lily Evans son without a doubt."

"Even the most intelligent of people need teachers to learn form, it is down to you and Sirius after all, that he has such impressive NEWT results."

"No Professor. Sirius and I did help him, along with a few others, but Harry's results are down to Harry. With the parents he had he was always going to be intelligent, but no matter who taught him, he would not have done so well if it weren't for his own personal determination and drive to succeed. All born of childhood you forced him to suffer through. You're just lucky you didn't end up with another Tom Riddle. It really could have gone either way, if it weren't for the support he had when he found out you were simply raising him to _die at the right moment_ , he would have. See that's where you lost my respect and loyalty Dumbledore, the moment I found out you'd raised the boy like a lamb for slaughter."

Silence filled the room as Lupin glared at the Headmaster who had his head bowed in shame, refusing to make eye contact with Lupin or any other occupant in the room.

"You don't deny it because we both know it's the truth, now so does everyone else. I will of course, continue my attempts in getting the werewolves on side, but beyond that, our ties are cut _Headmaster_." Lupins sneer at the last word looked out of place on the typically kind face as he gathered his coat. Voice softening he turned back to the Headmaster one last time.

"I will always be appreciative of everything you have done for me, not many people would have allowed a werewolf an education as you did. You are a great man Albus, but that does not excuse the horrors you have forced that boy to face, your unrealistic expectations of a mere child disgust me."

As Lupin turned to leave the room the Headmasters broken whisper somehow filled the room.

"Tell him I'm sorry won't you Remus. I truly regret that he must die, but it is the _only_ way to end this war."

"He knows, it was hard to accept but he has. I still search for another way myself but he's resigned to his fate and has plans to do what is necessary."

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Silent tears ran down the face of the Weasley matriarchs face at Lupin's words. All joy which had filled the room prior to the meetings commencement was flushed out as the Order understood just what Potters plans must be. He was going to die and he was arranging it himself. Lupin refused to turn back to Dumbledore, to see the tears on his own cheeks.

"Are we done Headmaster?"

"The yellow he seeks is held in a cup."

This cause Lupin to turn to the Headmaster first a look of shock then understanding filled his face.

"A cup?"

"He has told you of them of course?"

"Yes. That's the difference between you and Harry. He trusts those who are loyal to him."

With that Lupin left the room and the house. Severus finally sunk down onto an empty chair, he had of course been aware of the horcruxs, Dumbledore had assigned him the task of locating the Cup of Hufflepuff. He had even been aware that the boy himself was one. What he hadn't know was that the boy planned to end things for good, he had every intention of dying for this war. Lupin's wife seemed to come to herself, struggling from her seat she cast a final glance around the room and at Dumbledore before leaving the room. Tripping over the horrid umbrella stand and setting of the portrait's screeches as she went.

Not one member of the Order went to shut it up. The screeches of Walburga black filled the otherwise, deathly silent house as the Order mourned the life of Harry Potter.

* * *

Remus made sure to keep close to Harry. There was no way the boy was giving him the slip again. They now knew where one of the last Horcrux's were hidden. Despite having plans to retrieve the Cup of Hufflepuff from Gringotts _next week_ , Remus had caught the boys attempting to sneak off to collect it today, planning on leaving him behind. While being loudly furious at Harry for this decision he was also quietly respectful. He had a three week old son after all, with Harrys past he didn't wish to leave his Godson without a Father. As much as it pained Remus to think it, there were things more important than his son growing up with a Father. If the plans at Gringotts went awry it could very well cost them the war. Not only could Harry get caught, but it could alert Voldemort to their knowledge and destruction of his Horcruxs and he could then make more, putting them back at square one. As much as Remus loved his son and wanted him to have the best life possible, he knew sacrificing his life may be necessary to giving him that.

Who did the boys think they were trying to sneak out past him? He had shared a dorm room with Sirius Black and James Potter for seven years for Merlin's sake. The plan had gone _mostly_ to plan. With Harry hidden under his Fathers cloak and the other two polyjuiced as Bellatix and Rodolphus Lestrange while Remus himself went down as Greyback. Things were going smoothly, if choosing to ignore Harry using an imperious on a goblin, until they hit the security fall. They managed to get past the dragon and into the vault to retrieve the cup before back up arrived, including Dumbledore. Remus had been aware of Dumbledore's imminent death and had frankly hoped to never set eyes on the man again. While Remus wasn't a particularly spiteful man, this man had wished harm on his cub and that was unacceptable. The battle hadn't lasted very long, with the Dragon attacking anything and everything and Harry managing to disarm Dumbledore sending his wand lord knows where, the only concern was the Dragon.

The dragon was no longer of concern, however, once the Weasley twins decided to climb on its back, pulling Harry with them. Never one to miss out on new experiences, Remus had joined the three boys just as the dragon was taking flight. While not to plan it was undoubtedly an efficient escape route. Flying a dragon up through the roof of Gringotts, now that was something even James and Sirius could never claim to have done. As they left the building in the distance, Cup in hand, Remus couldn't hold back his face splitting grin. This was it, the war was almost over, just the snake to go and they could finally end it for good. Remus' grin finally faded as he thought of what this meant for the young man whopping for joy in front of him. He held on to the boy just a little tighter, as though he could keep him alive by doing so. Emerald eyes caught his as the boy turned around with a sad smile, knowing exactly what the man was thinking.

* * *

 **A/N: This was supposed to be the last chapter but it ended up longer than I'd thought it would be so I've made it two, next chapter really will be the last :) thanks for following**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing of the intellectual property, though I have completed my HP pop vinyl collection so that's something to my name right?**

 **A/N: Final chapter… I ACTUALLY finished something!**

 **Also had to up rating for a little bit of violence, deaths etc**

* * *

Albus stumbled as he fought to keep consciousness apparating back to the Hogwarts boarder. He swore he could feel the life draining out of him with every step he took towards the castle. Pain shot through his cursed left hand straight to his heart. Without the power of the wand to hold the curse at bay it was quickly consuming him. He barely made it a few metres past the gate before he collapsed in a heap of agonising pain. His few feeble attempts to send a patronus to the castle for help failed. Albus cried for joy as Fawkes appeared in a flash of flames, allowing the bird to take his hand in it's talons, darkness consumed him before the heatless flames did.

* * *

Looking down at the old fool in the bed Minerva was overcome with grief. She had been at odds with the man ever since a discussion they'd had shortly after the Christmas break, the revelations of Potters future at the Order had only pushed them further apart. But he was still a friend, a dear old friend who she did not wish to die and in what appeared to be such a painful way. The matron Poppy was bustling about running diagnosis and pouring potion after potion down his throat but nothing helped to subside the pained whimpers coming from the unconscious man. The phoenix which had brought him to the hospital wing hand not left its perch at the head of the bed since dropping him there, its sorrowful song filling Minerva with dread. The hospital wing doors swung open as Severus burst in, sending Poppy on her way, he has been treating Albus' cursed hand for some time now. The look on Severus' face as he observes Albus' hand doesn't bode well. With nothing left for it, the potions master revives the old man with a spell, pulling a pained scream from his lips in the process. Once Albus finally focuses on Minerva's face, the potions master feels the need to state the obvious despite the glare Minerva sends him.

"You haven't long Headmaster."

"With the pain I'm in my dear boy, I can only hope it isn't too much longer."

A small sob escaped Minerva's lips at the pained grimace on her old friends face. Drawing the attention back to herself, Albus reached for her hand, attempting to comfort her while on his own death bed.

"There now Minerva, you know I do not fear death. My only worry is that I may not set all affairs in order before my time comes."

"And what affairs would those be Albus."

"There are but two left, the Order and of course young Mr Potter. I have no worries for the school, leaving it in you safe hands."

"Is there anything we might assist you with headmaster?"

"For one, the order should be aware of two new spies within the Order, the Weasley twins."

"How do you know this Albus?"

"They were with Mr Potter and Lupin when I battled them prior to my arrival here."

"Albus do not tell me they've done this to you?"

"No Minerva. As you are well aware this curse should have killed me long ago. I have simply fought my last battle. That it was against Mr Potter and is allies is pure coincidence. I can't help but feel you don't sound very surprised by this revelation about the twins Minerva?"

Minerva averted her gaze, ashamed for having kept something hidden from such an old friend. Determined, she looked straight into his eye and didn't fight his weakened attempts to look into her mind."

 _Visiting Arabella Figg over the Christmas break how come to be very informative. With the renewed war and duties to the school Minerva felt guilty that she hadn't made the time to see her friend since the Christmas before last. She had often come to visit her friends over the years, more so when the Potter boy was placed with the muggles a few streets over. Sitting down with a cup of tea she was amused, as always, as Arabella's many cats sniffed her, trying to figure out why she smelt so feline._

 _The two friends caught up over the last two years. Telling each other what they'd been doing. Minerva was distressed to hear that ever since the Potter boy had left Albus along with the rest of the wizarding world seemed to have cut ties with the old squib. Not one person had popped in to say hello to the woman since the Order guard had been called off Privet Drive two weeks following the boy's disappearance. Minerva's guilt intensified at the discovery as she watched the woman pet her cats. Minerva half listened to the woman as they walked out into the garden, her attention drawn back as her friend's words registered._

" _I'm sorry Arabella, who did you says been helping you with you Garden?"_

" _Harry dear. The good lad's always coming around for tea on Sundays you see. He noticed my lawn getting a bit over grown one day last year and he's been doing them ever since. I offered to pay him the same as I used to pay that useless lawn man but the sweet heart refused, said it was the least I could do for all the times I look after him as a young lad."_

" _Harry? As in Harry Potter?"_

" _Oh yes. You know I was quite surprised that he'd chose to stay at his Aunt's house after all the fuss that was made with his taking off at the start of last Summer but they do seem to be getting on better now. Petunia never did like magic much, I'd say him finishing Hogwarts probably had a lot to do with it. He seems to have made quite a name for himself at Stonewall the year and a half he's been there. Of course he struggled in the beginning, catching up with the five years he'd miss while being at Hogwarts, but he came around quite well. Even made the first… fifteen? I think he said, some muggle sport. Guess his quidditch skills must have been somewhat transferable, the fitness at least. I've been to see a few of his games when the weathers been agreeable, he's not the best on the team but he does well enough."_

 _Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. The year and a half they'd been searching for the boy, he'd been hiding in plain sight. Right back in Surrey where he'd run off from, no one had even thought to look here, which is likely the very reason that he chose here to hide. To top it off he was going to the local muggle high school and by the sounds of it even playing on the schools bloody rugby team._

 _Minerva made her appologies to Arabella, promising to be back tomorrow. Making straight for Albus' office Minerva had burst in eager to deliver her news. But the moment she'd mentioned that she'd just come from visiting Arabella Figg the old fool had laughed at her. He asked her what she was doing visiting that old squib. He'd told her that with the Potter boy long gone from Privet Drive the woman was useless to them now, visiting her was nothing but a waste of time. Minerva had felt indignant. How dare he speak of the woman in such a way. Fourteen year she's remained loyal to the man, giving her weekly reports on the Potter boy, done everything the old man had asked. She'd even turned a blind eye under his order when she'd wanted to call child welfare on the Dursleys for the obvious abuse and neglect dealt to the child. This was how he repaid her? Laughing her off as a worthless squib? She'd told him what she thought of his disregard of the woman and he'd simply asked her what value the woman could possibly hold to him with the Potter boy gone. Minerva had decided right then that she'd keep her new found information to herself. If he considered Arabella to be so worthless, what possible use could he have of information obtained from the woman?_

 _Minerva had returned to see Arabella the next day as promised and made sure to visit her for tea at least once a week from there on out. She'd even accompanied the woman to a few of Potters games at the local highschool, in cat form of course, she didn't want to spook the boy. Arabella was right, he wasn't the best on the team but he did well enough. Minerva had never seen the boy looking so happy and carefree except on the quidditch pitch. But unlike at Hogwarts, where the strain was back in the boy face the moment his feet touched solid ground, here he was just as carefree afterwards. He'd joke around with his team mates, hanging around at the fields for hours after the game full of joy, win or lose._

 _Minerva had even hidden at Arabella's house in cat form a few times during Potters weekly tea visits. Hidden under a sofa she could always hear the smile in his voice as he asked Arabella how her week had been and how his own classes were going. While he loved his PE and Math classes, he still struggled with staying awake during muggle history lessons just as the Hogwarts students struggled to stay awake for Binn's classes. Minerva couldn't help feeling that this was how it should have been. Except it should have been his own Mother he told about his classes, his Father he laughed with about falling asleep during History lesson about. This war had changed this boys life so far from what it should have been but he just took it in his stride, not letting it get him down, just kept pushing on through._

 _Of course he was never alone on his visits, not even at his games or after school training. Arabella had even assured her that even_ in _school he had constant protection around him in form of the Weasley twins and not so surprisingly when Minerva had thought about it, Remus Lupin. Not that her heart hadn't beat out of her chest the first time she'd seen Lupin escorting the Potter boy up the front path to Arabella's front door. Minerva hadn't thought her cat form could run so fast. While she'd never worried about Harry spotting her hidden beneath the furniture in Arabella's house, she'd known the werewolf side of Lupin would smell her scent in an instant, even hidden among the many cats of the house. She was afraid she had been caught and the Potter wouldn't be back the next week but sure enough, there he was, sitting down with Arabella for tea with one of the Weasley twins before he started on the gardens._

 _Remus's having an order tail certainly explained why Minerva hadn't seen him with Potter at his games or visiting Arabella prior to that day. If they had known he was being followed from November he wouldn't have been able to visit Potter for that time. It was likely why he'd been so keen to open up to the Order. So long as he no longer had to pretend to not know he was being followed, he could now properly shake them off to go see the boy. There had been a fourth person Minerva would some times see at Potters games, a woman, but not anyone she recognised. The only reason Minerva knew the woman was with Potter was the way he'd glance at her during a break in the game the same way he'd look to the other three. She'd seen the woman stop by to speak to Remus in the game the weekend just gone, but she was gone so quickly Minerva was now sure she was a witch disapperating._

Minerva felt Albus gently pulling from her mind, having seen enough. Instead of the anger she'd expected to read on his face, a smiled graced his features, accompanied by a weak chuckle.

"I'm glad to see the boy had decided to enjoy himself while he can. I had worried, he would have been sending his remaining time stressing over the inevitable. And rugby was it called? I am clearly leaving the fate of our world in very talented."

Albus laughed some more before grimacing and pulling his left hand close to his chest. Minerva could no longer see where the blackness of the curse ended beyond his short sleeved hospital gown.

"Is there nothing you can do for him Severus?"

"We are merely playing a waiting game." Severus replied with a sad shake of his head.

Fawkes flashed back into the room dropping a runes book and a small velvet bag on the foot of Albus's bed. Minerva jumped, having not seen the bird leaving the room. Albus reached immediately for the book, flicking through to find a page.

"I need a quill and ink. These need to get to Harry, it is of upmost importance. That bag, has the first snitch he ever caught, and this book, well it _must_ reach Harry Minerva. Perhaps Arabella could give it to him?"

"I will take it to him myself, Headmaster."

Minerva and Albus turned to Severus in question as he removed a quill and ink pot from the pockets of his robes handing them over to the headmaster. Albus didn't look away from Severus's face, even as he scribble in the book.

"I guess that answers the question of how they knew where the cup was located."

"After Lupin's outburst at his last Order meeting I couldn't help but sympathise with his cause. What with the maturity he showed in accepting his fate. It has been said many times over the past two years, he has proven just whose son he is. I owe a life debt to the Potters and I have ever intent of repaying it before the last of the line offs himself."

"It's good to see you've been able to reconcile with the boy after so many years Severus."

"In all honesty, when I found out the boy had been intentionally flunking my classes, I'd planned to find and throttle him. But I did have to respect his attention to detail to _safely_ flunking."

"I'm afraid you may have to throttle the boy after all Severus, Lupin and those twins two, what with them escaping from Gringotts on the back of a stolen dragon."

"They what!"

Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Only_ the kin of Sirius Black and James Potter. She didn't know whether she wanted to congratulate him on getting out safely or give him detention. Albus gave a final bout of laughter before his cries of pain filled the hospital wing. The book fell from his lap to the floor thudding closed before the ink could dry. Poppy came rushing into the room as Severus pulled the man's shirt back from his chest. By now his arm was black to the shoulder and webbed out over his breast, pooling over the man's heart. Fawkes gave a loud screech before jumping into the air and disappearing in a burst of flames. Minerva looked back at Albus to see his lifeless eyes and turned to see Severus gone from the room with the book and velvet bag.

* * *

Severus had to struggle to not smile as he walked into the Lupin family home, Severus Snape does not smile, after all. Severus stood in the doorway watching the occupants of the room. The Weasley twins slept on a couch leaning against one another. Lupin was laid down on the other sofa, head in his wife lap, eyes closed as she stroked his hair. Severus focus was drawn to Potter, sat in an arm chair next to the fireplace. His three week old Godson rested in his arms, holding the boy's finger in his little fist as Potter looked down at him in awe. Severus wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. A boy who clearly had some much love to give, would never have a chance to see his Godson grow into a man, would never have his own son to look at the same way he looked at the babe in his arms now.

"Have a seat Severus, you're letting all the heat out."

Severus did as Lupin asked, closing the door behind himself as the Weasley twins stirred.

"Did you really steal a Dragon?"

"What?"

The Aurors outburst caused Potter to finally look up at him from the babe, a grin reminiscent of James Potter on his face. The Weasley twins laughed as Tonks looked ready to castrate Lupin who was now sat up, as far from his wife as the sofa would allow. Tonks shook her head before laughing herself at the look on her husband's face.

"What did I expect marrying a marauder?"

"How's Dumbledore taking it all, Professor?

"He's dead."

"Because of us?"

All humour left the room as guilt flooded Potters face. After everything Dumbledore had done to the boy he still felt guilty at the thought of causing the manipulative old man's death. In a very unSeverus move, he walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder in an offer of comfort.

"It was the curse on his hand from the ring horcrux. He said it himself before he passed, the curse should have killed him long ago, the fact that his last battle was against the four of you was a mere coincidence."

Potter gave a short nod of his head to acknowledge Severus before turning back to the babe who had begun to fuss in his arms.

"I need to be leaving. If the Dark Lord hears the news of the Headmasters death from another source before me, he'll question my loyalties."

"We need to move in on Hogwarts now for the sword. We need to end this all as soon as possible. With Dumbledore gone, Voldemort has no political opposition, he's not going to hold back. He'll likely take Hogwarts before the nights over."

Potter stood as Tonks collected the fussing babe and took him to the other room. Lupin stood to join the men by the fireplace and the twins watched on, likely waiting for orders.

"Harry we can't rush into this. We need to prepare, plan things through."

"What have these last two years been about if they haven't been for preparation. Here's a plan, we go into Hogwarts, right now, walk through the front gates, and take the sword from Dumbledore's office. Who's going to stop us? We already know we have McGonagall's support or Dumbledore would have found me months ago."

"You were aware of McGonagall watching you?"

"Professor Snape, how many tabby cats do you know of with square markings around their eyes? And when they just happen to be present at _so many_ of my games, not to mention who scent being all over Mrs. Figgs living room."

"You should have seen the cat run the first time I came with Harry to visit Arabella. He'd thought he'd been smelling her there for a while but wasn't completely sure so ask me to come over and have a sniff. I almost wet myself laughing so hard as I did when she dived into a bush to apparate away."

"As funny as it was Moony, we're getting off topic, Snape needs to go and we need to make out move on Hogwarts, now, while Mouldy and his Death Munchers are busy with their meeting. No offence Professor. You guys can either come with me or stay here, it's up to you, but I'm going."

"I do need to be going. Let me know how it goes when I get back. By the way Potter, the Headmaster wanted you to have these."

With that Severus handed the book and velvet bag to Potter, leaving the room as he sat down pulling a golden snitch and a note from the bag.

* * *

Draco near jumped out of his seat when he felt his forearm burning. He looked around the Slytherin common room and found several of his fellow marked class mates looking to him in question. They'd never been called while at school before. What were they supposed to do? They had no way of getting out to meet with the Dark Lord without rousing suspicion. But the consequences of not showing when the Dark Lord asked of them, did not bear thinking of. They needed a plan, they couldn't just walk out the front door. The school had been on lock down for two days, all classes had been cancelled yesterday morning and all houses had been sent to their common rooms where they were to remain, even meals were to be spent there. Completely unreasonable of course, it was the start of May for Merlin's sake, the weather was stifling, even in the Slytherin underground common room. Draco had no idea what the old fool of a headmaster was playing at, and now the Dark Lord too. Perhaps they were related? Perhaps the Dark Lord really _did_ want them to walk out the front doors. Having seen first hand what the Dark Lord did to with his disobedient subordinates Draco didn't waste any time raising from his chair. Glancing to his fellow Death Eaters before leaving the room, wand drawn, not needing to look back to know they'd be following.

Being a marked follower had always been a childhood dream of Draco's. A childish dream 'To be just like Daddy'. Draco had long learned that the life of a Death Eater was _nothing_ of the glamorous charade his Father had told him stories of as a child. He'd been given delusional ideas of making the wizarding world a better place, preventing the mudbloods from poisioning their society. As a young child Draco had asked his father just how the Death Eaters had fixed the mudblood problem. Before his Father had a chance to answer, Mother had cut in, telling him stories of etiquette and thorough very history lessons. All lies, but like the childish fool Draco was, he had lapped it up. Of course the name 'Death Eater' should have been Draco's first clue, but why would Mother and Father lie to him? Growing up Draco had learnt the truth through other sources, he'd been literally sick reading over a book on Modern Magical History while researching for an Essay his first year at Hogwarts. It stated the figures of just how many mudbloods, halfbloods and even purebloods had been murdered and worse, in the name of the Dark Lord by the Death Eaters.

He'd kept his face on in public, supporting his Father, because Malfoy's always present a united front in public, but their relationship had never been the same. Draco had screamed himself horse at his Father when he got home that Christmas and spent the entire following Summer between friends' houses. Father had typically tried buying back his sons love by buying him a spot on the Slytherin quidditch team with the blasted brooms but that had just upset Draco further. He'd wanted to earn his position on the team by his own merit, he resented his Father for the speculation his position on the team held. He'd refused to even go home for Christmas that year, his Mother had come to visit him in Severus quarters crying, just wanting him to come home, they'd never had a Christmas apart before. They hadn't spent much time together the Christmas prior either, the entire Holiday had been a constant screaming contest between Draaco and his Father. Draco did miss his Mother, but the less time he had to spend with his murdering psychopath of a Father was for the better.

Mother and Son had spent the following Summer in France together, on Draco's one condition that Father wasn't to be anywhere near. Draco and Mother had been doing much better until the Dark Lord returned. Father had told Draco that he would be marked, that or the Dark Lord would likely kill him. Mother had tried running with Draco to leave the country, but the morning of their departure the Dark Lord had arrived to set up residence in the Manor. Nothing was said but he'd known their plans, the look he'd given the pair. He told Draco then that he had plans for him, the look on the snakes face made Draco as sick as when he'd found out what Death Eaters really did. He'd never imagined those plans would turn out to be killing Albus Dumbledore. He had no intention of going through with it of course. Mother had told him she had a plan for them to get away, she just needed time, and he had to delay for as long as possible while at least appearing to be working at the task. The necklace and mead had been a joke, they were never going to make it to Dumbledore. Draco had thought they'd be detected at the school gates before anyone touched or drank them, that had been unfortunate. Draco cried for joy when his Aunts plan to enter via the Chamber was stopped by traps the traps set there. He shuddered to think what would happen if that lunatic had been set free in a school of children, the more innocent one looked, Draco had found, the more his Aunt enjoyed driving them to insanity.

As the group of Slytherins reached the entrance hall an explosion sounded. The front doors burst off their hinges splintering as the power of the forces attempting to break in from outside finally got past the wards of the teachers and Order members gathered in the entrance hall. Teachers and Order members had been blasted back with the doors, Draco couldn't see Severus among them, hadn't seen him since before the lockdown. The ground shook as the giants who had knocked the doors down stepped into the entrance hall. Draco had always thought the grand castle was large enough to house a giant but to actually see one standing tall in the hall was awe inspiring. Pulled from his thoughts, Draco was dragged to the ground by Blaise to avoid a rebounding spell heading his way. Draco thanked Blasie while helping his friend from the ground and looking around the hall.

Chaos. Magic filled the air as spell fire was exchanged between the Order and the Death Eaters who had flooded into the hall behind the giants, led by the Dark Lord himself. The giants swung their fists around, not caring what or who they hit. Walls crumbled, suits of armour squashed like tin cans and already so much blood. Draco was relieved to see it had come spurting from one of the giants as someone's spell tore a large gash in its chest, the white light was sent at the giant several more times before the giant finally fell dead. It had to of been dark magic to do such quick damage to a giants skin, but it came from the group of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's descending the stairs to join the battle. Draco heard McGonagalls voice briefly magnified by a sonorous charm, telling the students to get back to their dormitories, before she had to drop the spell in favour of a shield against a sickly yellow spell sent her way. A second giant was hit with the white light and begun bleeding profusely, Draco turned this time to see who the white light came from. Potter, stood there in the middle of the scarlet and blue adorned robes. His spell firing stopped for a moment as he spoke rapidly to those around him. His spell fire then continued on the giants, after a few attempts the students he'd spoken to started sending their own white light at the giants, the gashes weren't as deep as Potters but it was getting the job done. When the last giant had fallen Draco saw Potter slip away from the crowd. Draco pulled Blaise into an alcove before the spells being fired their way could break through Blaise's shield.

"Blaise what do we do?"

"What are you talking about Draco? We fight."

"But who? I know your families famously neutral but now's a time to choose. If we fight for the light, Death Eaters won't hesitate to kill us, not to mention what the Dark Lord will do. But if we fight _with_ the Death Eaters…"

" _If_ we fight with the Death Eaters, what Draco?"

"If we fight with them, then _we_ have to kill. Our teachers, classmates, we'll have to kill them Blaise. I don't want to kill anyone let alone people I've shares meals and classes with for the past seven years."

"Then we defend them, just don't get seen doing it."

"How?"

"Are you a Slytherin or not?"

With that Blaise pulled out of the alcove to return to the battle, his spells flying left, right and centre. Draco smirked as he saw three out of four of Blaise's spells narrowly missing two students and Professor Babbling before the fourth hit a masked Death Eater square in the chest, slamming them back into a wall. This kind of Slytherin he could do, sticking close to Blaise, Draco's spell work was shameful, either missing or being too weak to do any damage. Every fourth spell, however, had a bit more power behind it but 'unfortunately' would 'accidentally' hit a fellow Death Eater instead of the intended target. Draco spotted Mother in the distance, she winked when he caught her eye, her spell work just as awful as his own. Slytherin indeed.

* * *

Remus jumped, dodging a spell sent his way from the Malfoy heir. He couldn't help but feel confused when the man it hit behind him grew curly purple hair. Why on Earth was the boy sending pranking jinxes, did he not understand how serious this all was. He'd noticed a few of the other junior Death Eaters doing the same, he'd had to focus on not laughing his arse off when Zabini had given Moody a solid D cup. Of course the spells were a good distraction but only momentarily, Remus smiled, returning fire at the Malfoy boy, he couldn't help but feel that the kids meant no real damage. He laughed and failed to duck the weak stinging hex the furious Malfoy boy sent his way when he realised his hair was bright pink. The hex barely tickled, the boy definitely meant no harm. Sending a second jinx at Zabini and a blonde seventh year Slytherin girl who was also sending off colour spells, Remus got close to Moody as their hair turned pink.

"Spread the word, don't curse or harm the students with pink hair."

"What are you talking about Lupin. They're bloody Slytherins, I knew you were disloyal to Dumbledore but I never thought you'd side with the dark, that's the Malfoy boy you've got marked out there."

"Watch the bloody spells he's sending, count them. The first three are doing nothing, every fourth-"

"Takes out a God dammed Death Eater. The kids working for us?"

"Apparently so, as with the other two I have marked so far, keep an eye out and mark any you can, spread the word"

Over the next ten minutes twelve more heads of hair were turned pink, including, to Remus' surprise, that of Narcissa Malfoy. Malfoy senior's hair remained blonde however as his dark curse hit their targets. Remus turned to see one head of pink hair he hadn't wanted to see. Dora took out three Death Eaters as she barrelled over towards him, two with spells and the other by accidently slamming his face into the wall as she tripped and fell against the man. She looked around with an impish grin catching Remus's eye.

"Whoopsie, if people ask, we'll say I did that on purpose."

"Dora what are you doing here? Where's Teddy?"

"I'm protecting your skinny arse and he's with my Mum. And who do you boys think you are, taking off in the middle of the night, leaving me a _note?_ "

"I had no choice. It was hard enough getting Harry to wait just a day to try figure out that bloody book and snitch. When Severus managed to get word through to us of Voldemort's plans to take the school I didn't stand a chance. It was either go with him them or be left behind."

"So give me a shake and let me know. I could have dropped Teddy and Mums and met you here."

"I didn't want you here Dora! If I die tonight at least Teddy would still have you."

"Remus I'm a halfblood, daughter of a blood traitor and muggle born. If we lose tonight there's a good chance he _won't_ have me. And as the son of two Order members, if we don't win this, there's a good chance he won't have a future himself. So stop being a girls blouse and let's win this war."

Remus couldn't help but grin at his wife. He'd known he'd given in to her for a reason. Pulling his wife in for a kiss before turning back to the battle, getting hit with a short tickling jinx from Narcissa Malfoy as the battle spread down the corridors.

* * *

George dove out from behind the suit of armour he'd used to doge from an earlier blasting hex as the second one crumpled the suit. Goyle really wasn't holding back, probably didn't appreciate the stinging hex he'd hit him with earlier. George didn't laugh as ten inch long hair grew form Goyle's nose when his next jinx hit him. Apparently too much for Goyle a green killing curse was sent his way, frozen to the spot, weary from hours of battle. George felt himself dragged back ten feet down the corridor as the curse cracked the wall. Colliding with a body the pair fell to the floor, George turned to see Malfoy beneath him. A hand was offered from above and George looked up to see Harry's face, weary as he helped his friend up. The look on his face, George knew he'd seen Fred. George had seen Remus and Tonks himself, little Colin Creevy too. Bodies littered the corridors, some dead, some alive, but no one had time to check. George had seen Madam Pomfrey around earlier attempting to see to the wounded. The Death Eaters had swarmed in on her, it had taken several people almost half an hour to get them all away from her, and she had now joined in the fray, healing those she could as she went.

"Thanks for the save mate."

"Wasn't me."

George was confused to see Harry offering a hand to Malfoy, helping him up.

"I owe you one."

Malfoy shrugged as a re-joined the battle.

Turning back to George, Harry offered him the sword of Gryffindor, a look of determination of his face.

"It's time George, for Fred, for Remus, for Tonks. For Teddy growing up without his parents. For _my_ parents. I need to end this for every death that monster's responsible for and before anyone else dies. Kill the snake and then kill him. For Fred."

George pulled Harry into a tight hug before releasing him and taking the sword. Not another word was said. The pair headed down the corridor, back to the main entrance hall where Voldemort had remained throughout the battle.

There was no glorious battle. No grand speeches. Harry walked up to Voldemort, Voldemort saw him and raised his wand, Harry's hand stayed at his side. As though in slow motion every eye is the room turned to the pair as the realised what was to come. They were all fighting the battle but the war was about to be decided. With a twisted sneer on his face Old Moldy uttered the words, green light flashed towards Harry, still not raising his wand, ready to die for the cause, for his people to have their freedom. The green light hit him square on the chest, knocking him back, falling to the floor. Voldemort fell with him as he unknowingly sentenced a part of his own soul to death. As the hall fell into silence George swung the sword through the snake, in the name of Fred and all other nameless faces, bringing Tom Riddle to mortality once again.

* * *

It had to be done, Tom could not be defeated if the boy did not die. All for the greater good. He'd had his suspicions, of course, that the boy may end up here, and it filled him with joy to be proven correct. How the child must have hated him in those final year, sentencing him to death the way he had, but if he'd known he wouldn't truly die it wouldn't have been a sacrifice in the way it needed to be for him to not. The boy had been angry at first that Albus had let him believe he was to die, and stay dead, but he had equally understood the need for a sacrificial death, for love. It was why he had lived the first time he had been struck with the killing curse and it was likely to be the reason why he survived this time. Albus was certain the Hallows had a part to play in survival. While he may not have had the wand on him he was it's true master. Tom may have weld it and it had been his curse which killed him, but the wand had already changed allegiances prior to Ablus' death. Albus would not have died had it not, the power of the wand had been the only thing keeping Albus alive the past two years, he had felt his life draining the moment Potter had disarmed him, as the wands allegiance changed.

Albus felt no bitterness to the boy for this, he hadn't known about the Hallows until after Albus was dead and hadn't truly believed it until he'd recovered the resurrection stone from the snitch. This had never been Albus war to win. He was beyond his time, the only reason he'd live to such an age was for the wands power once again. Potter was prophesied to defeat Tom Riddle to completion and it would be done. Albus smiled fondly at the boy as he went back to end the war, grateful to have had the opportunity to apologise and make amends with the boy for all the hardships he'd forced him to suffer through to reach this moment.

* * *

Harry could smell expensive perfume and blood as he was shook awake. He opened his eyes to a slit, seeing Narcissa Malfoy leaning over him in pleading.

"He is dead my Lord, you are victorious."

Screams of agony and grief were drowned out by cries of victory from the Death Eaters before Riddle called for silence. The man must have cast a silencing spell over the crowded entrance hall, the sobs stopping just as abruptly as the yelling. Harry slid his eyes right shut as he heard riddle bare foot steps approach and fought the urge to not snarl as he felt a cold foot pressed to his face in the same manner the snake had to Cedric.

"You see what happens to fools who think they can defy me. To Potter! To Dumbledore! They thought they could stand up to me, they thought they could take away my rights, appose my ideals, now they are dead. And you,-"

Harry opened his eyes as much as he dared to see the snake towered above George, on his knees, Nagini's head beside him, the sword of Gryffindor laying to the side covered in her blood.

"-what you have done. You will have the honour of being the first killed as I rule the wizarding world."

"You've already taken one half of my soul tonight, so why don't you shit your ugly slimy face and get on with taking the second half already."

"Crucio."

Unable to take anymore Harry stood from where he'd lain. With the crowd under Riddles silencing charm he was unable to see the silent gasps of shock, cries of joy, nor his own Death Eaters shouts of warning.

"No more souls Riddle, not tonight or any night. Tonight you die and never come back."

Riddle whipped around a face of pure fury. He shot a glance where Narcissa had stood, long gone into the night with her son.

"No matter, I'll just have to kill you again, and again, and again, until you finally _stay_ dead, boy."

"Didn't you hear me _Tom,_ you die tonight and you stay dead."

Riddle laughed, raising the disloyal elder wand.

"That's what you think."

"No, that's what I know. Your diary? Your Mother locket. The Gaunt ring. Cup of Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw's diadem. All gone Tommy boy. And you think George killed that snake for the fun of it?"

Riddle whipped back around to George in shock, a wide grin spread over the red heads face as he stood, fear finally shining through his own as he realised he was truly mortal.

"You're as good as dead Riddle. Did you really think you could get away with it, splitting your soul into _eight_ pieces? It's a miracle you're still alive as it is with over three quarters of your soul already in hell. Don't worry the rest is soon to join it."

"Eight? You're a fool boy, can't even count."

"You're the fool. You think you one that duel? I didn't even raise my wand. You made seven horcrux's Tom. That night you murdered my parents, you left behind more than a scar."

Harry lifted his fringe to reveal the already healing lightning bolt.

"I was the seventh, the horcrux you never meant to make."

Having heard enough and with a scream of rage Riddle raised the elder wand a final time. Green spell met red in an explosion of light. Remaining loyal to its true master the elder wand faltered it its spell. Green light faded as red hit the monster square in the chest. Riddle was ashes before the elder wand could landed in Harry's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: So much to everyone who's follow this story through and for all the favourites and reviews :D**

 **Constructive criticism very welcome, isn't that what this site is about? Of course I know my spelling isn't American nor is it perfect even by British standards haha. But seriously, American spell check doesn't even think 'metre' is a word, you may not _use_ the metric system but at least acknowledge it *sigh* rant over**

 **Apologies for the final chapter being so long, I** _ **slightly**_ **under estimated how much content I had left to deliver.**

 **Again thanks for reading :)**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The only place I own Harry Potter is in my dreams *sigh***

There were too many funerals; Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Mad-eye and even Colin Creevy to name a few. Harry held George as he cried through Fred's and George held him right back as he cried through Remus'. With all the death which had surrounded him his whole life Harry hadn't expected it to be so hard to say goodbye to the final link to his parents, the final Marauder. Wormtail didn't count in Harry's mind, he'd seen the rat fall on the battle field with his own eyes, AK'd by Tom Riddle himself while trying to escape the fray like the coward he was.

After Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban, Narcissa and Draco helped them to recover Snape's body from Malfoy manor. It had remained in front of the fireplace in a bloody mess where Nagini had caught him warning Harry of the coming attack on Hogwarts. Harry was sure everyone knew how and why Snape died, ensuring his name was added to the list of war heroes and an Order of Merlin being awarded in his name. His painting in place of the stone wall entrance of the Slytherin common room in honour of all he did to try protect his students during the war, without care for which side they or their parents supported.

The power Harry had felt surge through him as he caught the wand Riddle had tried to fight him with frightened him. There was no doubt in his mind that it had been the death stick recovered from the depths of Gringotts by Riddle's followers or likely the man himself. Harry had barely wrapped his fingers around the stick before he was snapping it in two over his knee, he couldn't risk such power falling into the wrong hands again. Besides, his holly and phoenix feather had always worked perfectly fine for him, he hadn't felt the need for any more power than he already had.

The resurrection stone was hidden within the sorting hat itself in the same way the sword of Gryffindor had been. Harry would not tell anyone of its existence, but should that hat, through its years of skimming the minds of Britain's future witches and wizards, feel someone had a need for the stone and the mental capability to not become overwhelmed by its powers, would present the stone to said student. Harry was glad to be free of the Hallow, had the hat not been present in the headmasters office when he had recovered the stone from the snitch, Harry wasn't sure he could have left his ghost family to face Riddle. While he did not get to see them as soon again as he had thought he would, he knew he would in the very distant future. He wouldn't ask the hat for the stone back for he knew it would not deem his worthy of the standard he had told it to set himself.

Harry was offered an Auror position just days after the final battle. Kingsley had made it clear that as soon as his basic training was complete, while he would be publicly labelled an Auror, the man wanted him putting his skills to work in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. The four months spent waiting for the September intake was divided between the Tonk's house spending time with his Godson and the Burrow. Ron had thought Harry ridiculous to continue independent study to finish his muggle high school diploma if he was joining the Aurors. Hermione however, completely agreed with Harry's desire to remain in touch with his muggle past and with Harrys help, had spent the summer working on her own muggle education with plans to spend at least a year at her parents chosen high school.

Ron made his displeasure very much known and spent the first two months chewing Harry out for taking time away from his snogging time with his new girlfriend. After the first months of the trio working their way back to where they'd been before Harry had taken of Harry and Ron's friendship had taken an almost deadly blow. Instead of using the time to snog Hermione as he did every other day, Ron had followed Harry and Ginny down to the broom shed during 'Quidditch practice'. Ron had caught the pair, instead of training, having their daily snog in the broom shed as they had for the past month. As Harry was dragged to the burrow, literally by the ear, by his potentially former best-friend, he was sure he was about to lose the Weasley family for good. He had never been so terrified even when facing Riddle, the Weasley temper was after all _famous_. Harry later deemed it all worth it, when George, seeing the three struggling through the yard, had laughed for the first time since Fred's death. The solo twin had managed to get out through his laughter that prior to Harry's disappearance back in his fifth year, he and Fred had a betting pool going among their friends about how long it would take the two to get together. Having spied the pair snogging last week he'd decided everyone could do with the good news so had sent Ron down to get his broom for him just now. He hadn't thought Ron capable of overpowering the Harry, but apparently his 'big brother rage' overpowered Harry Dark Lord vanquishing powers.

Ron had put himself of snog patrol from that day onwards. Never allowing Harry and Ginny to be alone in a room together even after she graduated from Hogwarts a year later. It all seemed so long ago now, as Harry stood with his arm around Ginny's shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, Ron barely flinched. He'd had 21 years to get used to it after all and had been forced to accept that they did a lot more than kiss when James had been born. Now, standing on the platform and seeing off their youngest children to Hogwarts for the first time, Harry thought he might even get away with a peck on the lips given another ten years. As the train pulled out of the station Harry couldn't resist aiming a subtle colour charm at the platinum blonde Malfoy hair off to the side. From the corner of his eye he could see Astoria Malfoy giggling at her oblivious husband's new colour, winking at Harry before schooling her features. With the train and children out of view Harry pulled his wife in for a snog, disapperating before Ron had a chance to hit him. They landed right next to their bed, intending to take full advantage of the empty house.

 **A/N: Thought I'd have an epilogue for request and to explain about the Elder wand and Snape which I didn't cover in the final chapter - I just really didn't want to have to write it down that Snape was dead in all honesty :( But as was my intention the story had ended pretty much canon compliant, they just got there a different way also Harry's working on the quiet in DOM instead of just being an auror, making use of his other skills.**

 **I am having thoughts of doing a sequal but would be a very long way off, I have other stories I want to focus on at the moment, Mainly The-Child-Who-Lived and another yet to be publish if you want to have a read of those, although be warned that it's not everyone's cup of tea.**


End file.
